jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Restart Script
In this article I will describe some scenes in my Jurassic Park (Restart) fanfiction in more detail. Introduction (this film has an informative but fast introduction.) :::::2006 It is twilight in an office that is clearly of a scientist. On the desk stands the skeleton of a ordinary chicken. The voice of Jack Horner says: :"I have a chicken skeleton on my desk at the museum of the Rockies. I have for decades kept a chicken skeleton at hand wherever I have worked, because it looks like a dinosaur, and I like being around dinosaur skeletons." The camera rotates around the skeleton until the evening sky outside is behind it, now a dark silhouette of the chicken skeleton fills the screen. : "Sometimes I look at it and turn it this way and that and think, if I could grow these bones a little different, ..." The bones of the skeleton change! The wings become arms with claws, the tail grows, and teeth become visible. For a few seconds a group of Compsognathus is seen, running through the jungle. :"...tilt this one way," The skeleton changes until it looks like a Deinonychus. For a few seconds a pack of angry raptors is seen. :"...that another," The skeleton changes in the classic Jurassic Park logo skeleton! A huge Tyrannosaurus is seen. :"...I'd have a dinosaur skeleton." The evening blue/grey sky behind the skeleton becomes red. Around the skeleton appears the circle-and-title-bar of the Jurassic Park logo. :::::2010 Short film sequences and quotes appear. * Richard Levine: "Birds descended from dinosaurs." * Jack Horner: "we've been trying to turn chickens back into dinosaurs" * Ian Malcolm: "a rape of the natural world" * Jack Horner: "we hope it can lead to a cure for genetic defects" * Jack Horner: "we have been working on it for years" * Hammond: "why does it takes so long? Is money an issue?" * Jack Horner: "I can't get proper funding. We're paying it out of our own pockets" * Jack Horner: "It shouldn't cost more than a couple million dollars." John Hammond is seen shaking hands with Horner. "InGen can give you all the money you need." Accident in the park :::::2089 An InGen helicopter brings a fatally wounded worker to the hospital in a Costa Rican fisherman's town. Regina tells the doctors that there was a construction accident. The docter says that these wounds were made by a wild animal. The worker utters "raptor". Jane insists that there was just an accident. Flashbacks to the raptor attack are shown. The worker dies in the end. Panic Donald Gennaro, a wealthy and muscled lawyer, arrives at a huge office. Behind a huge desk sits Mr. Daniel Ross, director of Cowain, Swain & Ross. Ross tells Gennaro of the terrible accident that has happend again in Jurassic Park. Cowain, Swain & Ross has a lot of shares in InGen. Ross says that he doesn't want their names attached to any scandal. Ross wants Gennaro to assemble an inspection team to endorse the park. He says the other investors want Alan Grant in the team. Richard Levine's dig site Richard Levine is seen at a dig site in Montana. A group of volunteers is digging for bones. Alan brings a piece of bone the large travel trailer. This trailer turns out to be a mobile laboratory. A very attractive blonde girl, Ellie Sattler, is extracting proteins from the bones. Alan discusses the data with her until someone from the outside shouts "Hey, Richard! Visitor!" Bob Morris Alan gets out of the trailer. In a cloud of dust a blue Ford sedan is bouncing over the rutted road towards the camp. The visitor wears a tie, wing-tip shoes and pants from a business suit. He carries a briefcase. BOB MORRIS: Bob Morris, Environmental Protection Agency. I'm with the San Francisco office. The two shake hands. LEVINE: You look hot. Want a beer? BOB MORRIS: Jesus, yeah. They go inside the trailer. Instead of entering the lab they enter the kitchen. Alan grabs two bottles. RICHARD LEVINE: Want to step into my office? Grant leads Morris to another room. There is a torn couch, a sagging chair and a table. BOB MORRIS: You're probably wondering why I'm here. RICHARD LEVINE: We don't get many visitors here in Snakewater. BOB MORRIS: Well, to get right to the point, the EPA is concerned about the activities of International Genetics Incorporated, or InGen. You receive some funding from them. RICHARD LEVINE: $30.000 a year. For the last ten years. BOB MORRIS: What do you know about InGen? RICHARD LEVINE: InGen is a bioengineering company run by John Hammond. They fund research all over the world, including several dinosaur researchers. I know they fund Bob Kerry out of the Tyrrell in Alberta, and John Weller in Alaska, John Roxton in Mongolia. Probably more. BOB MORRIS: Do you know why InGen supports so much dinosaur research? RICHARD LEVINE: Of course. It's because old John Hammond is a dinosaur nut. They have helped creating the chickenosaurus in the past. BOB MORRIS: Well, InGen is actually a rather mysterious organization. For example, what is the relationship of dinosaurs to amber? After Bob Morris leaves Hammond invites Alan to his "biological preserve" coming weekend. BioSyn board of directors A large building is seen with "BioSyn" written on its side. The camera zooms in, we can see the board room filled with important people. The BioSyn icon is seen on every wall. The chairman says that another windfall is awaiting for BioSyn. He welcomes their top spy: doctor Lewis Dodgson. A man in suit steps into the building. It is non other than the man previously seen as "Bob Morris". DODGSON: Good evening. It is late so I will make it quick. You know my team has been spying on the InGen corporation for some time. I will briefly summarize what we have discovered. In 2006 paleontologist Jack Horner started a project to contra-evolve chickens back into dinosaurs. By 2010 almost no progress was made because he couldn't find proper funding. Then billionaire John Hammond offered funding, profided that all technical data would be his property. Horner agreed. Then John Hammond founded the International Genetics Technologies, aka InGen. With the help of Donald Gennaro he was able to find sufficient investors. Their chief scientists are Norman Atherton and Henry Wu. In 2017 InGen finally makes public that they've (re)created the Chickenosaurus. Horner has been giving lectures about the creature all over the world, and he always takes a chickenosaur with him. However... InGen has been doing much more then it reveals to the public. It has sequenced the genomes of creatures closely related to dinosaur. Crocodiles, alligators, gharials, emu's, Ostriches, Hoatzin etc. Moreover, InGen has been funding fossil excavations all over the world. It provided each team with a mobile lab to extract proteins from fossils. Those mobile labs cost $2 million each! InGen has also collected a huge amount of mesozoic yellow Amber. It has a special facility in South Africa that analyses them. At the same time, construction was begun on Isla Nublar. This involved massive earthworks, including a shallow lake two miles long, in the center of the island. Plans for resort facilities were let out with a high degree of confidentialty, but it appears that InGen has build a private zoo of large dimentions on the island." MAN Dr. Dogson. So what? DODGSON: If you connect the dots. InGen hasn't stopped after it recreated the chickenosaurus. In fact, that project was probably finished much earlier then 2017. InGen has probably used dinosaur DNA from bones and amber to recreate even more dinosaur species. That zoo on Isla Nublar, is a dinosaur zoo. In fact... John Hammond has invited an endorsement team, including Alan Grant, to visit the park this weekend. If they endorse the park, and the dinosaur zoo will open... Can you imagine what a fortune they will make out of that place? The board members are looking at each other in amazement. DODGSON: I know a way to smuggle dinosaur embryo's from that island. Then we will have a share of that pie too. All I need, is your aproval. Journey to the island Richard, Ian Malcolm, Gennaro and Hammond fly to Isla Nublar. It is clear there is quarrel between Malcolm and Hammond. Malcolm warn that a disaster is about to happen in the park. Gennaro tries to understand why Malcolm thinks the park is unstable. At the island They land on the north tip of the island. It is cloudy island near the cost of Nicaragua. Look here for a map of the island: novel map by H. Z. Tomassi. On the island they are welcomed by Regina, head of public relations. She guides them to a hilltop where they see a herd of Apatosaurs and Maiasaura, living near a lagoon. Visitor Center In the Visitor Center Henry Wu explains in detail how the dinosaurs were recreated. They changed the gene expression of chickens so they would have a tail, teeth and claws. They inserted dinosaur genes, using the protein code from Alan Grant's lab. They also added genetic codes they found in amber. Etc etc. Regina shows the group the Control Room. Ray Arnold shows them their system to count and track all creatures on the island. He assures them the creatures can't escape from their paddock unseen. Malcolm is skeptical. The group goes on a tour around the island. Two safari vehicles are used. In the front car sits Jane Powers with the children. In the rear car Malcolm, Gennaro, Grant and Ellie are sitting. Stealing embryo's Dennis Nedry, the software specialist, shuts down security of the park. We T. rex breakout The cars stop next to the Tyrannosaur Paddock. The Tyrannosaurus touches the fence and knows the power is down. Regina orders the visiters to run back to the south. Regina wants to scare it back before it's to late. She grabs a revolver shoots at the T. rex. The shots don't do the T. rex much damage. It now clearly sees Regina. The T. rex breaks through the fence and eats Jane. The visiters are running for their lives with the T. rex following them. Malcolm is grabbed by the rex and tossed in the air. The T. rex leaves Malcolm, it wants to capture the others first. Then on the middle of the road stands an Brontosaur. Levine and the kids run behind it. There is an epic battle between the T. rex and the Apatosaurus. Levine and the kids run into the Sauropod Paddock. Levine climbs into a tree and sees a maintenance building in the north. They start on their long walk towards it. Sarah Harding, Gennaro drive over the same road as the safari vehicles did. Gennaro is asking all kinds of questions about dinosaur maintenance. He also wants to know what Harding thinks about the security. Then the road is blocked by a herd of Apatosaurus. Harding decides to take the maintenance road through the Sauropod Paddock. Category:Remakes Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas